


Universal Language (a Baby Hunt drabble)

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [14]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Music, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: A Baby Hunt Drabble (before they know they're having twins)
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797265
Kudos: 1





	Universal Language (a Baby Hunt drabble)

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Mozart?” Alex questioned as Thomas turned on the record player. “What’s the occasion?”

Thomas knelt beside Alex, his fingers caressing her small belly. “Every child develops differently, however, you are far enough along that our child’s sense of hearing should be developed or very close to it.”

“Is that so?” She smiled, already knowing where this was going. She didn’t have the heart to tell him, they had already started listening to music the other day, while he was at the studio. 

“Music is key to early development. It’s a universal language. In utero, it facilitates neuron connections and assists with the growth of brain structure,” he instructed, his hours of parenting research clearly paying off. “Classical music is reported to have the most positive impact. Studies have found that some songs played during pregnancy had a calming effect on babies even after their birth. Isn’t that fascinating?”

In moments like this, his former Professor always shined through. She never minded it, especially now. He was already the most adoring husband, and she knew he would be the most amazing (and well-informed) father. 

“I love you, Thomas.” She reached to cradle his face in her hand. He leaned into her touch as her thumb brushed over his beard. “Come sit with us?”

“Daddy loves you so much!” He pressed a kiss on her stomach before joining her on the couch. He wrapped his arms securely around her as she curled into him. Their hands resting together atop her stomach, letting the beautiful melody of the music flow through them and their unborn child.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆


End file.
